Is it love? or admiration?
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: Chazz is thinking on how he likes Atticus, but is it Love or just a little Admiration with a little bit of Likeness?


ok, first one eva at Yugioh GX stuff, so yea v.v ok, this is probably almost all OOC and sorry for it

* * *

Dual Academy, god...Chazz hated it there at first, but now, he liked it. He had friends, Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Bastian, Alexis...Atticus. Everytime he said Atticus' name, something sparked in his mind and heart. It was like nothing else. Atticus was such a goof ball, it intrigued him greatly. Chazz thought it was cute. He used to have a giant crush on Alexis for a long time, but now...it was on Atticus.

Yes, he was Bi. Chazz never did deny his sexuality, only accepted it. He got turned on by guys more then girls as the years went by. He DID have a major crush on Zane for a while, it really never letting up, but Zane was to cool.

Zane..he was Chazz's first big guy crush, he guessed it was cause of his looks, at first. But later he knew it was because of how Zane acted. He was always strong, never letting down. That's what he truly liked about him. Atticus...he was way different. Goofy and strong, witty and weird, but he was always there.

As Chazz walked from the Slifer Red dorm, he felt uneasy about something. It had bothered him that Ojama Yellow hadn't shown his face this day.

"He normally comes out by now" Chazz said to himself as he headed towards the ocean that the dorms were by. They had been taking a break from all of the Shadow Rider business, 5 were down, only 2 being left. Chazz didn't care, he was a Princeton, an elite, in his mind.

"Yo Chazzy!" Someone's high yet mature voice echo'd. Chazz turned around to see it was his crush...Atticus.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, trying to cover up his feelings. Atticus tilted his head then laughed a little.

"Lexi and Zane said you'd be out here" Atticus admitted. Chazz sighed, "great now everyone knows where I like to hang out"

"Why are you out here alone?" Atticus asked the white "tail" of his Obelisk Blue uniform swaying behind him as he walked up to the newly Slifer Red, or more...Black.

"Why is it any of your damn business?" Chazz snapped at him then looked away. Atticus felt offended but said nothing of it. He only moved his hand up to Chazz's cheek and leaned forward to give him a little kiss.

Chazz's cheeks tinged pink as this happened, only to swat Atticus' hand away.

"Don't touch me..."

"Can't you see I'm here for you? I'm trying to care..Why do you push me away?" Atticus said in a hurtful tone. It wasn't that Chazz wanted to...It was that he did not want to get Atticus hurt because of himself...he didn't want the one he liked to get hurt.

Chazz didn't want to get wrapped into his emotions at this point but he just couldn't help but sob a little. Some tears fell from his eyes, making him feel incredibly weak. Atticus cared...he cared back.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you hurt because of me" Chazz cried then moved so his head was leaning against Atticus' chest. Atticus' arms wrapped around the poor black haired boy and let him do what he wanted.

"Why would I get hurt Chazzy?" Atticus asked.

"My...brothers...Slade and Jagger...they hate me, hate what I am, how I am, who I am..." Chazz started, "They hate that I'm like this" He finished. Atticus frowned then tilted Chazz's chin up only to whip away the tears with his thumb.

"Don't think anything of it, Chazz...shhh...let's go back to my dorm and cool off" Atticus coo'd suggesting on another situation. Chazz nodded then felt himself being led to the other dorms.

Once they got there, Atticus led Chazz up the flights to where his room lay, dormant for entry. Opening the door, Atticus let Chazz go first, before going after him and turning on the light.

"Sorry if it's a mess..." Atticus laughed nervously.

"It's fine.." Chazz smiled then walked over to a couch that was sitting in front of a big screen T.V. He sat down, more like flopping then closed his eyes.

"You can stay here if you want" Atticus said, walking over then sitting down by Chazz.

"I really like you Chazz, please don't take that away"

Chazz opened his eyes and looked at Atticus only to curl up to him and lay his head on Atti's lap.

"I wont...I like you too...I hope it becomes more though" Chazz smiled. He could feel Atticus' hand stroking his hair like he was a cat, it made him calm and soothed him. It was probably one of the only things in his life that did that. He hoped it would last a while.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Atticus fell asleep, letting Chazz do what he wished, only for Chazz to kiss Atticus on the lips softly and lay back down on his lap, to fall asleep as well. It was a start of something, that Atticus would have hoped to be love...Chazz, he would probably think the same. His emotions would take over, making him feel more weak, but he wouldn't have to endure things alone anymore. He had friends and Atticus...even if he was weak, he didn't need to feel it..right?

* * *

Read and Review!  



End file.
